battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 43
The forty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Tatsumi attempts to resurrect the Evil God-King. Summary With The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou summoned, Tatsumi is able to use its effect when Sealed and bring Ourovorius back to his field as well. Then, he quickly reveals to Yoku its other effect when Sealed. He can't block a 12 God-King without taking a life. Although Shunta desperately pleads to Yoku to find a way, there's nothing else Yoku can do. Tatsumi wins the battle. Eto goes to heal Yoku. While this is happening, Tatsumi takes Yoku's two 12 God-Kings. He then demands the remaining cards from Shunta and Mei. They reluctantly comply. The Battlers of Darkness are thrilled to be victorious. Before leaving, Tatsumi assures Eto that he'll control the Evil God-King and that Spirit World's true prosperity will be realized. Yoku recovers back on the ship. He's depressed over his loss and thinks that he was never a hero after all. Shunta, however, thinks they should still try and get the 12 God-Kings back. He isn't sure how, but he won't give up. He asks Eto if there's another way. Before Eto can answer, she starts feeling pain. This is because the Evil God-King is finally resurrecting. Where the Battlers of Darkness gather, a bright light shines. Shishi explains that this is because soon, the Evil God-King will be resurrected. Inui is confused as to why it hasn't happened yet, since all the cards are gathered. Tatsumi is undeterred, however. He knows that now, he can bring all the Soul Core's power to Spirits World, and it will be able to prosper. At last, the Evil God-King starts to emerge. Shishi tells Tatsumi that it's time to try and control it. But she doesn't really believe he can. Tatsumi demands the Evil God King give the Soul Core's power to Spirits World alone. He calls forth all 12 God-Kings to attack it. This makes quite a spectacle, but the attacks do nothing but hurt the God-Kings. When the Battlers of Darkness are caught in the impact, Shishi protects herself, Kazuya, Io and Yoroi only. Realizing he was unable to control the Evil God-King, Tatsumi is shocked. Shishi tells him that it's impossible. She comments that they still haven't realized the Evil-God King's true identity. That is, an Ultimate. This supreme Ultimate once nearly destroyed Spirits World, but sucking away the power of the Soul Core. Shishi mocks Tatsumi for believing he could control an Ultimate, when they're forbidden in Spirits World. She declares that he won't be the one to lead them to a new world. Kazuya will. Kazuya states that he's the one who will control the Evil God-King. As Shishi is revealing all of this, the 12 God-Kings turn to stone. Shishi says that she's waited a long time for this day, the day she could finally be resurrected and seek revenge on the 12 God-Kings who sealed her. She reveals that she is a fragment of the Evil-God King, which remained when the rest was sealed away. Everything she's done up until now was part of her plan to resurrect her true body. She spread the legend of the Evil God-King around and worked to store up power. And finally, she borrowed the figure of a person in order to appear before Tatsumi, whom she saw as a foolish man. She took advantage of his dream to restore the hero families and make Spirits World prosper in order to manipulate him. Now, Shishi wants to take all the power of the Soul Core and use it to control all worlds linked to Battle Spirits. Tatsumi is furious, and tries to stop Shishi. But Yoroi stands in his way. Shishi explains that Yoroi is just a faithful puppet, and as for Io, she was the one who made the legend known in his world. Io declares that he will still be the shield to the creator of the new world, although that person is actually the Evil God-King. Shishi mockingly thanks Tatsumi for gathering all the 12 God-Kings. She says that now nothing can stop her resurrection now that they're gone, and all Tatsumi will be able to do is watch. Back on the ship, Eto realizes that the light of the 12 God-Kings is gone. That means the Evil God-King really is resurrected. Shunta decides to rush out then. He explains that he's going to where Tatsumi is. He still wants to fight, to save all the worlds. Yoku agrees to join him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou is featured. Matches Yoku vs. Tatsumi (Part 2) Cards Used Purple Green Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Io- Kenji Takahashi *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Double Drive